


So This Is What She Meant?

by VladimirTheFailedVampire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, ayyy this is going to be short lol another improv, but like nothing bad, cause fairies are lil shits ha, comatose i guess?, just for fun, yeah - Freeform, yo reverse falls is where it's at bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirTheFailedVampire/pseuds/VladimirTheFailedVampire
Summary: Um an improvised fic of established dipcifica going monster hunting? the rest is a surprise frends. ;D





	So This Is What She Meant?

Tyrone Pines was never really one for spontaneous adventures. Ever the calculative nerd, he would always make sure to think of anything that could go wrong before he jumped into something. Like that time Maybelline had tried to hit on Pacifica the first time they'd met, and Tyrone had considered joining in. He did in the end, and look where he is now, three weeks with the little spitfire while his sister was ever on her lonesome. He liked being the alpha twin in terms of relationships for a change.

Still, he digresses. Essentially, Tyrone liked to play it safe and be careful with his decisions. His girlfriend- sweet, wondrous Pacifica- did not however, like to plan her actions. She was quite rash, in fact. Now while this was fine most of the time, he didn't expect to have to drag her near comatosed state back to the tent of telepathy just because she thought it'd be fun to go fairy hunting. He really should have though. Tyrone loved his girlfriend, he'd do anything for her. Really, he would.

It's just...fairy hunting? Was. Such. A. Fucking. Pain. Because those smug little shits would always find a way to cast charms their way and Pacifica would never even see it coming.

Every. Single. Goddamn. Time. 

She didn't get the sleeping spells often; but she was so gullible that sometimes he just wanted to lock her up and keep her safe. But, he's getting ahead of himself. She would never give herself up for a stupid summer fling. Among the other million reasons she'd not want to be locked up, of course.

He sighed at himself dejectedly and Pacifica stirred in his arms as he trudged through the thick blades of grass. A tattered blue tent and modest urban house coming into view a few feet ahead of them. They were alone in the quiet neighbourhood and Tyrone was thankful for the peace. Pacifica scrunched her eyes and they fluttered open blearily. He smiled at her softly and pecked her nose lovingly, grinning at her confused expression-any previous self depreciating thoughts forgotten in the face of his Goddess, his Venus.

"Hey, baby. How're you feelin'? The faeries got us again, so I just walked us home." He explained to her gently. Pacifica's eyebrows freed themselves of their confused wrinkles and her frame dropped in understanding. She blinked once at him, and then smiled brightly. Tyrone wanted to cry because he really didn't deserve the literal Sun as his girlfriend. Not with the shit he's pulled before.

"Awh, thanks Ty. I'm sorry I always get so distracted when we go hunting. Even though it's always my idea anyway." She said shyly, ducking her head in embarrassment. Tyrone's eyebrows shot up in shock. Wait, what?

"Hey, no Paz it's not your fault. I'd be more surprised if you  _didn't_ fall for their illusions. I'm only immune cause of my amulet, remember? I'm not disappointed, love, don't worry." He told her firmly, in a honeyed voice so not to make her feel even more guilty. Pacifica looked back at him with an even warmer smile, and she lifted her dainty hands to cradle his jaw in them as she nodded. She caressed his bottom lip with one of her thumbs admiringly and giggled at his stiff expression. Tyrone had stopped walking now, and they were still in the middle of the sidewalk, too stuck in each other to notice the world around them. He felt a familiar heat spread around his body and looked away from Pacifica as she snorted. 

"Tyrone, you've really gotta stop getting so embarrassed when I touch you. We've been going out for nearly a month, hun." She chastised lightly, turning his chin so he faced her again. He looked anywhere else but her as he exhaled through his nose and mumbled incoherently. Pacifica raised her eyebrows at him and he slumped his shoulders slightly, adjusting his hold on her supple thighs and small back.

"I said, I'm not embarrassed by it. I'm just surprised that you show so much interest in me." He whispered reluctantly. His girlfriend cooed at him and tickled his chin playfully.

"Baby, you should know by now that my favourite thing to do is be around you. Even Mabey gets it when we go out together, why can't you see I genuinely love you?" She questioned. Tyrone spluttered and his face bloomed into a brilliant cherry. He groaned at her triumphant snicker and buried his face in her shoulder, willing himself to calm down and get a hold of himself. Pacifica patted his head patiently and stroked his hair.

"Will you ever stop being so forward with your words? You're going to be the death of me one day, I swear." He grumbled. She laughed at this, head tilting back to reveal the matching friendship necklace that she shared with Maybelline.

"Nope, sorry Ty baby. You're gonna have to get used to how much I'm going to tell you I love you." She whispered to him, an amused lilt to her voice and she nuzzled his nose and pecked his lips quickly.

"Now onwards, slave boy! We have hot chocolate to make and sappy movies to watch!" She announced to him and the trees around them. Tyrone sighed in mock annoyance and hoisted Pacifica higher suddenly, eliciting a gasp from her as her arms flew to grip his neck tightly. He huffed and blew a misplaced hair out of his eyes and began the short trek to the house.

"Aye-aye m'lady." He replied sarcastically as Pacifica smirked down at his resigned tone and carded her slender digits through his short brown locks. So this is what Maybelline meant when she called him whipped.

He hated it when she was right. Fucking fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lol I actually like this fic. Ouch it's cute. Tell me if you want any more! Also I'm planning fics for another fandom so tell me what you dudes think of that! Also if ya'll have any requests, the comments are still always welcome! I might be gone for a while from now on, but I'll be back soon! Cya dudes and have a great safe day/night! 
> 
> -Your stressed out pal, Vlad ;-;


End file.
